hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Mendelian Peas
The is an Eureka that is in Killed's possession. The Peas are related to the phenomenon of the . Description It looks like a long, ordinary vine of pea pods with leaves and tendrils, but without any distinguishing characteristic, only that apparently every swallowed pea will grow back in the pod, allowing the user to make use of the Eureka as many times as possible. In order to activate the Peas' powers, the user must either swallow them or have another person to do so. One of the users, Killed, normally keeps the vine inside his long sleeves. Powers It's implied that the Peas can grant an adapter the knowledge about genetics. The power obtained when one of these Pea is swallowed, therefore, relates to this science, as the user can genetically mutate the genetic code of the eater's cells instantaneously.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 5 Normally, the user presses the pod to make a Pea to come out, subsequently eating it,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 feeding it to a previously modified creature, or throw it at a target's mouth, forcefully affecting it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 9 * Genetic Mutation: The user can make changes in one's DNA, causing the, to develop characteristics according to the user's wish. Such changes can produce eveb characteristics of nonexistent creatures, creating hybrid aberrations. A common trait between them is the darkening of their skin and the intense breath that causes steam to be expelled from their mouths.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 14 The same effects can be applied to the users themselves and even Glowing Corpses, though the use on the latter is related to Killed's ability to control these corpses.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 24-27 A pea can produce only one set of characteristics after being swallowed, but the user can use other ones in sequence to grow others. Modified creatures also lose their senses and become subservient to the user's commands.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 18 ::Horned Humanoid: One of the creatures that the user is able to create is a tall, horned humanoid, with long arms and legs, full of circular cracks on its surface.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 27 Dark pins can be protruded from these cracks, what somehow causes a big explosion to occur.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 30-31 James was modified into it. ::Harpy: The user can make one grow characteristics that resemble a harpy: feathered wings and tails, bird legs, long neck and a humanoid head, thus having also the ability to fly.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 11 A nurse was modified into it. A second pea would make the creature to grow long blades from her feet. ::Masked Humanoid: A strengthened creature that Ragins stole from Killed and then charged its body with electricity, forcing its strength to exceed the limits, making it a puppet that doesn't feel any painHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 15. It's also able to heal its injuries.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 11-12 Its appearance is that of an enormous, brawny, humanoid creature with a mask on its attached to its face with two later horns and a vertical one. ::Self-Mutation: The users can produce new characteristics even on themselves, theoretically giving them a body with any special structures they deserve, as example of claws and wings. The creatures modified by this Eureka are often referred as , due the free control the user has of them. Also, due Killed's unlimited use of it, the modifications he makes are permanent on the target, which allows them to keep some for personal use.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 1 The effects, however, can be cancelled by the user at will, which includes not only the mutation but the revival of a corpse as well.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Page 2 To counter the Peas' effect, the user's opponent can force a creature to vomit the previously eaten Peas, making it to turn back to an unconscious human.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 6-7 In addition, when the user uses the power of the Peas, a curved line with dots on it will be drawn under their eyes' iris.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 Peas affect.JPG|Killed's eyes when using the Peas. The_new_form_of_Killed.PNG|Killed transformed. Mutant_Monsters.png|Several genetically modified monsters. The_Transformation.PNG|James, the Horned Humanoid. Harpy Nurse & Killed.png|Killed riding the nurse, the Harpy. Maksed_monster.png|Ragins' Masked Humanoid. Combination & Supreme Form * Darwinian Seed: It has been shown that the Peas can be used by the user in conjunction with the Seed to make their body able to adapt its own genetics as they desires. ::Ultimate Adaptive Body: The user is able to make his own genes to couple with the Eureka being used, which allows his Eureka's use to reach immeasurable levels, even higher than the one reached by the consumption of Hungry Joker Pills, therefore characterizing a Supreme Form of use of the Eureka, characterized by a sudden intensification of the drawings in the user's optical area, covering the entirety of their eyes and the area around them. With this, the user gains a body able to mutate itself according to the situation faced, which once led Killed to call himself as a Super Evolved God. Among the user's supreme capacities, there were the growing of spikes and claws and the strengthening of muscles. ::*'Hawking Radiation Absorption': Through the growing of special dark nails from his fingers, the user is able to absorb the Hawking radiation emitted by a black hole, which is the energy that makes it able to suck mass, and when it's lost by the same, causes mass' reduction. ::*'Spike Onslaught': The user is able to elongate his dark nails and back spikes in an extremely short amount of time, leaving no time for the victim to escape. They can also quickly ramify them to deal a higher amount of damage. In this particular case, the intensification of the Eureka's marks on the user's eyes make them to expose different drawings for each eye: for the Mendelian Peas, a circle with dots in its line appears around his pupil and eye; for the Darwinian Seed, ramifications come out of the user's pupil and eye. Supreme Peas Eye.png|Killed's right eye after combining the Eurekas, corresponding to the Peas. Supreme Seed Eye.png|Killed's left eye after combining the Eurekas, corresponding to the Seed. Evolved God Killed.png|Killed's Super Evolved God form. File:Killed_against_a_black_hole.png|Killed's dark nails absorbing Heidi's Black Hole's Hawking radiation. Nail_Onslaught.png|Killed's Nail Onslaught. History Given the Eureka's name, it's implied that in the 19th century, Mendel came into contact with these Peas, that, given the Eureka's nature, possibly led him to achieve his studies about genetics.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 12 At some point, they were obtained by Killed, a Mavro. Influence The Peas' powers are related to Gregor Mendel's research that contributed to the theory of the Mendelian inheritance. Mendel, in his research, found out that by crossbreeding a few peas with different characteristics, it would produce new peas with a combined characteristics of its parents. Through this fact, Mendel was able to come up with his theory where an offspring would inherit the characteristics of its parents. Thus, internally mutated to look exactly like the parents. Gregor Johann Mendel (July 20, 1822 – January 6, 1884) was a German-speaking Silesian scientist and Augustinian friar who gained posthumous fame as the founder of the new science of genetics. Mendel demonstrated that the inheritance of certain traits in pea plants follows particular patterns, now referred to as the laws of Mendelian inheritance. The profound significance of Mendel's work was not recognized until the turn of the 20th century, when the independent rediscovery of these laws initiated the modern science of genetics. Trivia * This is so far the only Eureka that allows normal people to show the same effects observed on the user when he uses his powers on himself, although depending on the will of the user. * Though in modern days it's known that the inheritance is linked to genes, Mendel himself wasn't aware about them and never made detailed studies about their nature, calling "factors" what today is known as genes. References Navigation